


Steamy

by tsundanire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aural Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Voice Kink, bubble baths, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: Draco really loves Harry’s voice.My contribution for Drarropoly 2018.





	Steamy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Steamy  
> Author/Artist: Jay  
> Rating: E  
> Board Position(or card image): Flourish and Blotts  
> Prompt: "I could read for you, if you want."  
> Word Count: 481  
> Summary: Draco really loves Harry’s voice.
> 
> Thanks as always to @keyflight790 for the amazing beta!

Draco lingered in the bath, rolling his head back in complete relaxation. Steam rose above the water, flushing his skin, though only his neck up was visible above the bubbles. 

 

“I could read for you, if you want.” Harry’s voice roused him.

 

“If you like…” As if there were ever any other answer. Harry knew how much Draco got off on his voice, and this had become almost a ritual between them. It started as a game of how close he could bring Draco, reading the most boring of books.

 

“Do you want the one from last Thursday?” Harry’s voice had already taken on a warm timbre. Draco groaned as he thought back. 

 

“Yesss.” His eyes closed.

 

“Do you know what you do to me Draco?” Harry began, reading a section from his personal journal. “Do you have any idea how much the feel of you lingers on every inch of me? And how I can barely think about anything but you? Work was a disaster today, because I could only think about kissing you again… And touching you again…”

 

Draco felt his cock thickening below the water. He let the tips of his fingers gently caress the underside, barely making a ripple in the surface.

 

“I spent at least half the day, hard at my desk, desperate and aching.” Harry cleared his throat. “And I know you’re waiting for me right now, in our bed, probably already stretched out for me. You’ve certainly been winding me up since yesterday…”

 

Draco moaned softly, fully hard now and unabashedly stroking himself beneath the water. 

“I know what you want to hear… I know you’re desperate for me to fuck you into the mattress, and believe me, I will.” Harry’s voice was rougher, uncontrolled, as if he too were getting affected by his own words. 

 

“But I intend to tease you first. I’m going to spend hours just turning you into a whimpering puddle on the bed, with my fingers… And with my tongue. I’m going to make sure you come completely undone.” 

 

“Harryyy…” Draco whined, hips bucking in the tub, causing water to splash over the edges.

 

“Just a little more baby…” Harry admonished. “You’ll be mad of course, and you’ll try to get me to give in right away… But you know how much I love it when you beg.” 

 

Draco could hear the grin in Harry’s voice and groaned. It was gonna be like that, then? 

 

“Harry, please!” Draco moaned fervently. “I need it! I need to-” 

 

“Oh, that’s my boy… Keep going Draco.” Harry set the journal aside and rolled up his sleeves, and shoved his hand beneath the hot water, taking over and bringing Draco closer with even strokes.  “Alright, come for me.” 

 

And Draco did, shooting hard in the warm water, while his body arched and spasmed in pleasure. 

 

“The end.” Harry added, with a cheeky grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](breathofmine.tumblr.com)!


End file.
